


Say I Love You

by agnes_writes



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnes_writes/pseuds/agnes_writes
Summary: There's one question that Jude despises.It's the question Cardan asks her most.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Say I Love You

“Do you still love me?”

She has heard this question from him time and again, but it feels as if a fresh cut is made on her heart with every instance.

The first night he had asked her had been the worst.

They had fought about Jude's reckless side missions among the Folk, desperate attempts to earn her title as Queen, to prove that she had every right to rule their kingdom as her husband.

She had come home covered in blood, though not her own, and Cardan's dark eyes flashed murder.

They had screamed, thrown verbal barbs at each other that could cut steel, and Jude had slammed the door to their bedroom chambers to sleep in another. _How dare he try to dictate what she can do?_

He had knocked on her door not an hour later.

“I'm sorry.”

Jude had nodded. She had echoed his words, sat and talked and she tried to think of the issue as settled. She had risen to move back to their chambers but Cardan had stopped her.

He had grabbed her hand and laced it with his own, eyes flashing uncertainly. Jude paused.

“Do you still love me?” he had whispered to her.

She had been too stunned to do anything but nod. Cardan had let out a breath and took her into his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

He had been shaking.

He'd been terrified.

He had asked her this too many times that Jude could hardly keep count.

He whispers it in her hair when he wakes her up in the middle of the night with his nightmares.

He mutters it against her skin as their breaths get frantic and their touches heated.

He slurs it after one too many glasses of wine as Jude helps him into bed.

She always says yes.

Sometimes, he doesn't believe her.

Jude doesn't blame him.

He'd been cast out, neglected. He'd been raised to believe that he was too hard to love.

Jude disagrees.

After everything, Jude found that loving Cardan is the easiest thing she's ever done.

And now, as the moonlight breaks through their bedroom window, as her fingers brush the curls out of his face, as he draws circles on the small of her back, he repeats his question.

“Do you still love me, my sweet villain?”

“I do. I always will, Cardan.”

She places a tender kiss on his lips, and Cardan pulls her closer, one hand on her cheek, the other on her hip. His eyes are closed, and he pulls away, a soft smile painting his face, secure in her answer.

And Jude wishes that the day will come where he needn't ask.

But until then, she doesn't mind saying I do over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I finally read The Cardan novella and I was a tad bit disappointed, mostly because I wanted more JudeCardan fluff. But Cardan needs and deserves a hug. 
> 
> I hope you like it, tell me what you think, all thoughts are appreciated! Thank you for reading! ❤️
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @agneswrites_


End file.
